A Country Lady
by Sapphire Dawn
Summary: A one shot in modern times


Liz stood up on the stage looking over the crowd that had gathered at the Leoux's Restaurant. She was shocked to see so many people there. Hank was going love seeing this place so full. She walked right in front of the mike and told the band to play 'Country by the Grace of God' by Chris Cagle. After they nodded she simply closed her eyes and started to sing.

_Hot sun goin' down, heatin' up this little town_  
_The cows are fed and the plowin's all been done_  
_Moon light, fireflies, beer on the bank by the riverside_  
_We're gonna have ourselves a little fun_  
_Dancin' on the tailgates and raisin' a little cain_  
_Rockin' in the pastures and rollin' in the hay_

_It's the life I love_  
_And I'm gonna live it 'til they bury me_  
_I can't get enough of dirt roads and dusty fields and the simple things_  
_And I take pride in everything I've got_  
_'Cause I'm American-born and country by the grace of God_

_I don't need no Cadillacs, you can't put no hay bales in the back_  
_It won't cross a creek or tow no heavy load_  
_I don't like a high-rise cluttering up my clear blue skies_  
_Don't wanna be where the city's all that grows_  
_Some are born with a silver spoon and some come from the farm_  
_Some have a ball in the mansion, but we get down in the barn_  
_It's the life I love_

_And I'm gonna live it 'til they bury me_  
_I can't get enough of dirt roads and dusty fields and the simple things_  
_And I take pride in everything I've got_  
_'Cause I'm American-born and country by the grace of God_

_We build a world of dreams on a big ol' piece of land_  
_We're free to so anything we like, we're country so we can_  
_It's the life I love_  
_And I'm gonna live it 'til they bury me_  
_I can't get enough of dirt roads and dusty fields and the simple things_  
_And I take pride in everything I've got_  
_'Cause I'm American-born and country by the grace of God_

Will and his friends walked into the restaurant. Will looked back at his friend and chuckled, "Joe, if this is your idea of not crowded I hate to see crowded."

"Hahaha, normally it ain't this crowded." Joe said while giving Will a 'D_on't be such a smart mouth'_ look.

Will turned and spotted a table and they all quickly grabbed it. His eyes soon found themselves glued onto the singer. The way she sang it made you believe that was she truly was. Once the lady was done she left the stage and he turned his face back to his friends. Though it wasn't long before they heard a loud smacking sound and they all turned towards it only to find the lady singer standing over a guy and a person holding her back. It had gotten deadly quiet.

"That's what you get for grabbing me!" Liz yelled as she tried to get out of another man's arms.

"Liz, go home please." Juliet stood beside her boyfriend as she begged her friend, "Before somebody in here calls the cops again!"

Liz stopped pulling as she thought on what her friend said then realized that it was indeed the best thing to do. She didn't feel like facing her aunt and uncle on the subject of her being brought to the house by a cop again. She turned and walked out of the place.

Will found himself following her outside the building. He watched her as she mounted a cycle and ride off. He watched her taillights fading in the distant. Turning around he about jumped out of his skin when he saw the same lady who had begged that 'Liz' to leave was beside him.

"I wonder when Elizabeth Bennet will change or at least calm down, but then again her relatives shouldn't have brought her here to this city. They should have left her on the countryside."

"Uh?" Will asked totally confused.

"Liz. She is the lady that just left here on the motorcycle. Her aunt and uncle brought her here and thought that they could get her a singing career."

"She doesn't want one?" Will asked.

"Nope, she sings just for the fun of it. Though, she does sings amazingly. Once she turns 18 she is leaving here and not looking back. I'll miss her but that is one lady should have never been brought here." Juliet turned around and felt she needed to say something else; so she said, "All she ever wanted was a loving man who loves her the way she is and always be."

Will watched her walk back into the place and couldn't help but ponder over what she said. He stayed outside for a few more minutes before walking back inside to rejoin his friends though his entire mind only wanted to think about this lady by the name of Liz. She was different than anyone he had ever known.

Liz rode her bike back to her aunt's place and couldn't help but think _'Why did you and Dad have to die?'_. She missed her parents and found herself yearning once again for the country lifestyle she had grown up in. Cities were meant for some people but not for her to live in. She barely could handle a short visit to the cities. Good thing her birthday was just a couple days away then she would leave the city and go back to the country side. She had an enough of the city to last her a lifetime.

Author note: I have no claims to the song Country by the Grace of God. Just thought it fit into this short story.


End file.
